Year of the Spark: June 15
by Sparky Army
Summary: How long are you staying? he asked. As long as you need me. she replied.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

AN (sparkly): So I was wondering, Orlin couldn't touch things until he retook human form right? So how come Chaya could? In any case, I've chosen Orlin's route, since I'm not too fond of Chaya, lol. And I needed it to work that way. Spoilers for what happened to Elizabeth in season 4. I tried to make John as close to himself as possible, but he's kinda emotional here and we all know how John is with emotions, so…yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

**Never Alone**

By sparklyshimmer2010

No. This was not happening. It was his imagination because he desperately wanted it to be real and his overtired mind and body was just hallucinating. And damn his mind for creating what was the cause if this new heartache, one he knew he had never really gotten over in the few months that had passed. He never would.

He just stared at Elizabeth Weir, his dead boss and friend, and then closed his eyes, sliding down the wall of his cell till he sat on the ground willing himself to cast out those painful memories.

But when he opened his eyes, there she was, sparkling green eyes and soft brown hair that he wanted to curl through his fingers. She stood to the side to the side, smiling at him softly.

"Ok, now I know I didn't hit my head, so I must be dreaming." He gave a frustrated sigh and was ready to close his eyes and try again, when she spoke, her words so far having been a small greeting.

"This is real, John. Please believe that."

God how much he wanted to. If she was here, she had to be alive in some way. He looked at her with raging emotions in his eyes and for a moment Elizabeth was caught up in them, taking in the pain that registered and wishing she could take it all away. It reminded her of how much she missed him. And surprisingly it was _him _alone that she had missed most. Even though she'd been watching, that was allshe had been able to do. But now here she was to offer any help while he was captured.

"How?" he asked, voice catching. "You're dead."

"I ascended. An ancient came to me. The nanites didn't stop me."

Now John stood back up and moved closer. "So you – you're really here?"

"Yes."

It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms. But he had to figure out exactly what was going on. "Why?"

"I'm here as a friend, to offer support."

"And help me ascend if it comes to my death."

She hesitated a moment. "Yes."

"Yeah well, I'm not dying. It's not my day." He didn't want to ascend, even if it meant being with Elizabeth. How was he supposed to live by those crazy rules when he barely could now with no powers?

"Right, of course not," she said, sounding repressed.

"I suppose you have some pretty cool powers now."

She laughed and leaned against the wall. "Fishing for a demonstration?" she raised an eyebrow. That one movement caused more memories to dredge up.

"Well I don't suppose you could use them to bust me outta here?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, didn't think so. I'm sure my team is on their way right now." He burst out, feeling the anger he held for himself.

"We don't leave anyone behind," Elizabeth agreed softly.

But that must have been the wrong thing to say. He looked away from her, but not before she saw the guilty look cross his features.

"I left you behind," he mumbled.

"No, no you didn't," she said quietly.

"I left you with the enemy who did who knows what to you! I took my team and walked away from where you were standing. I left you there to stare at my back as we made it back!"

"No!" she looked fierce. "No, it was my decision. I told you to leave. You made it back safely. If I had to do it again I would. You didn't want to. You can't blame yourself."

"If you're trying to make me feel better so that I can 'release my burden' you might as well give up."

"John, please." She caught his eyes so he could read her sincerity. They'd always been good at understanding each other without words. "I don't blame you, and if you want, I forgive you. I'm fine. This is an amazing opportunity for me, so please – let it go."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head numbly. If she had been able, she would have put a comforting hand on his arm.

He seemed to know that and just the thought of not ever being able to find solace in each others' touches …it killed him inside.

"I miss you, Elizabeth, more than I thought I would."

She didn't say anything but he knew she felt the same.

"How long you stayin'?" he asked sadly.

"As long as you need me," she replied.

"That's forever, Elizabeth, forever."

"Then I'll always be there." It came out as a whisper.

A question formed in John's head suddenly. "Why don't you retake human form?"

Did he sound hopeful?

"I – I'm sorry, John. I might some time, but not yet."

He just nodded, looking regretful.

They waited together in the cell in silence for a while. There really was nothing to say. It was a bittersweet reunion, each just happy to be with the other, but with the knowledge that it wouldn't last.

Nevertheless, he had gained strength from her, like he always had. With her there he had hope, trust, everything that he was flared up. She did that to him. She had always been there and always would.

"John," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"They're coming for you, your team. I have to go soon."

He sighed. "Thank you."

She merely smiled. "Promise me you'll start laughing like you used to?"

"You want me to make fun of Rodney for you?"

She grinned in answer.

"What should I tell them?"

"You don't have to tell them anything. Goodbye, John." She started to glow white as she became in tendrils floating upwards.

A beat and then, "Wait!"

She paused in mid glow and looked at him questioningly.

He bit his lip before he spoke. "When I went back to Proculus three years ago to see what was happening, Chaya…'shared' herself. Can we do that?" he felt almost ridiculous asking but knew he wanted it. He cared for her more than anyone that had ever been in his life. If he had had that experience with Chaya, he desperately wanted it with Elizabeth.

She smiled brightly at him and his insides flipped. She moved closer to stand in front of him.

"Close your eyes."

He complied. The white light surrounded him and his heart felt light as he felt Elizabeth. Felt her spirit? It was indescribable but he felt more close to her than ever before. The first time he had done this had been different. He had described it as 'cool'. That definitely didn't fit here. This, this was overwhelming.

They stood close for only a few moments and then it was over. They just smiled at each other as she was pulled away with the sound of running footsteps echoing down the hall.


End file.
